This invention relates generally to a blasting system and more particularly is concerned with identifying a physical location of a detonator in a blasting system and assigning accurate timing data to the detonator.
The establishing of a blasting system in an underground environment can be problematic for, usually, arduous conditions prevail. Once blast holes have been drilled and prepared, detonators must be loaded into the respective blast holes and interconnected to a blasting machine. Correct timing sequences must be assigned to the detonators. Skilled personnel should be used to establish the blasting system but, even so, such personnel may become fatigued and make mistakes.
An object of the present invention is to address, at least to some extent, the aforementioned situation.